User blog:SunsetKitten/Reclipse, Part 1
Reclipse 'is a story about some very impetuous Pokemon Trainers and the bad, bad decisions they make. It updates on a not-very-regular basis, which can be translated to 'Whenever Sunset feels like writing'. Fun Fact of the day: Reclipse is based of the words Redo and Eclipse. This is because I failed at creating my first story blog, and this is basically a redo of that. Also, Team Eclipse shows up, and plays a large role in the decisions that range from bad to worse, specifically ALL OF THEM. It is, unfortunately, a story that follows the same basic format as some very popular other blog stories. It will definitely offend about 90% of the Wikia population. Please don't kill me. ~~RECLIPSE~~ Episode I Sunset: HLP M iFauxy: What now -_- Sunset: MY KYBORD IS MLFUNCTIONING Gyradoes: WHat happened to your A and E keys Sunset: THT'S KIND OF TH POINT iFauxy: Stop spamming capslock, and no one cares btw QueenCupcake: I care~ ''hugs Sunset Sunset: THNKS, I GUSS QueenCupcake: Also, did you hear about how Mewtwo digested me? Sunset: GT WY FROM M, YOU'R SO GROSS shoves QueenCupcake off Jwle: I thought I banned you from this story! QueenCupcake: OR DID YOU iFauxy: Everyone is capslock spamming, I am just going to leave. AngelicCookie: But don't you want your Geiston back? Gyradoes: THat was in another story, you dolt Everyone: Stop breaking the fourth wall! Gyradoes: Dimension. It's dimension. MegaGyarados: Suddenly, a Pokemon trainer named John appeared!! DaD0ge: That was in another thread. MegaGyarados: But that thread is closed now. Sunset: CLICK THIS LINK, IT WILL TK YOU TO TH NXT GNRTION OF STORY GM ~~''DaD0ge and MegaGyarados leave''~~ AngelicCookie: So what does everyone wanna do ~~''DaD0ge and MegaGyarados return''~~ DaD0ge: That link did not work at all. MegaGyarados: John decided to see everyone's apartments!! Gyradoes: ARe we going to have to put up with this guy roleplaying for the rest of our lives? Tatsumaki: The 8 Ball says, it appears to be so! iFauxy: welp I'm dead QueenCupcake: I wish that Mewtwo and I would-- Jwle: Shut up already MegaGyarados: John still wants to see everyone's apartments! Sunset: LT'S NOT S MIN FIRST, BCUS IT IS NOT FINISHD DaD0ge: Hey everyone! Let's go to Sunset's apartment! AngelicCookie: Sounds cool iFauxy: With my spoopy Ghost types, I can teleport us there! Sunset: WHT HV YOU GOTTN US INTO Gyradoes: We're here already, wow Jwle: This place sucks Sunset: I replaced me keyboard! iFauxy: I don't care Littionary: Ooh, look! I'm in the story! DaD0ge: Who are you QueenCupcake: I know! You're the one person who actually appreciates my stories about Mewtwo and I! Sunset: Wait, if you ship Mewtwo and yourself now... iFauxy: Derigiblim used Mind Reader! Sunset, I'll say it first... Sunset: No you won't-- Everyone: YOU DON'T SHIP LATITWO ANYMORE!!! AngelicCookie: Thank god Littionary: I am confused, what exactly is Latitwo? Gyradoes: QUeen's old OTP Littionary: Oh QueenCupcake: For that insult, Sunset, I am going to destroy your apartment Sunset: Wait, what MegaGyradoes: John smashes the windows leading outside to the actual terrace! DaD0ge: Jet's Alakazam crushes the TV with his psychic powers ~~''Sunset quietly dials a phone number in the corner''~~ Sunset: Yes, floor 23. No, not the View. I moved out of Affordable Anthian about a week ago, you idiots. iFauxy: Who are you dialing Sunset: COME QUICKLY, I AM LOSING MY SANITY Littionary: to Jet and John Why are you destroying Sunset's apartment? MegaGyarados: John thinks it is fun DaD0ge: To shut QueenCupcake up for a while so she won't tell us to worship Mewtwo Jwle: Uhh, guys? I hear the elevator working AngelicCookie: Me too Gyradoes: Me 75% Sunset: This is what you get for destroying my apartment QueenCupcake: Nothing can be worse than the wrath of Mewtwo! pulls Pokeball out of bag How are you doing today, sweetie? Do you want some PokePuffs? How about a Berry? ~~''The elevator doors open, and Team Eclipse steps out!''~~ Sunset: Took you long enough Rating on Reclipse, Ep. 1? Love Like Don't care Dislike Hate If you were featured, did you like the role your character played? I was not featured My character was overshadowed by another character My character was too stereotypical Someone pls end my character's life I liked the role my character played Would you like more Reclipse? If so, would you want yourself to be included? Moar pls and I'd like to join the party Moar pls and I'm fine with how I am Don't make more STAHP DIS CANCEROUS CRINGE '''Write in the comments section how you feel, otherwise I won't know who to include. Reclipse updates when Sunset feels like it! Category:Blog posts